Un baiser
by Drakky
Summary: Juste après le tome 7. Parce que l'épilogue ne me plaisait pas. Harry se sent seul .... HPDM


Bonjour !! Un petit OS tout mimi entre Harry et Drago. J'ai choisit de faire un Drago un peu timide car je suppose que après tout ce qu'il à enduré au cours du 6ème et 7 ème tome il doit être plus.....modeste ^^

Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling (si je la croise j'airais deux trois trucs à lui dire à propos de son épilogue ... =p)

Je la dédie à Noo (ma bimbo préférée xD) ...

Enjoy

Titre : Un baiser ...

Square Grimmaurd, 13 février : 3h31 du matin.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le corps en sueur. Il se demanda un moment où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire : il était à la maison ...

Il s'allongea dans son lit tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle

Tout était incroyablement calme

Depuis la victoire contre Voldemort à Poudlard, il habitait dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix : seul ...

C'était étrange tout ce silence. Pas oppressant ni désagréable, juste étrange …

Après un moment où il se tourna en tout sens dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Harry s'allongea sur le ventre et s'interrogea finalement sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, plutôt un souvenir. Un lointain souvenir dont il ne se rappelait même plus jusqu'à maintenant.

Le genre de souvenir que l'esprit tente par tout les moyens d'effacer ou à défaut de l'ensevelir sous des tas d'autres souvenirs plus réjouissants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

* * *

Il devait avoir 7 ans, peut être 8. A cette époque Dudley n'était pas encore un espèce de cochon rose pourri gâté : il était juste un petit blond joufflu et rieur (même si c'était souvent au dépend de Harry).

C'était les vacances d'hiver et Dudley et lui s'ennuyaient ferme : la neige (et Mrs Dursley) les obligeaient à rester à l'intérieur.

Harry rêvait tranquillement dans son placard pendant que Mrs Dursley regardait dans le salon son feuilleton préféré de début d'après-midi, Dudley était monté monté depuis longtemps dans sa chambre et Mr Dursley travaillait encore.

Soudain,des coups à son placard l'avaient tiré de ses rêves.

-Je m'ennuie ! avait annoncé Dudley quand la porte du placard s'était ouverte.

Harry s'était contenté de hausser les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Joue avec moi ! avait ordonné le blond. Je te laisserait toucher mon nouveau vaisseau spatial.

La perspective de jouer avec le nouveau cadeau de Dudley avait séduite Harry et il s'était dépêché de suivre son cousin dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux garçons jouaient avec les figurines de l'équipage d'un vaisseau spatial.

A un moment, ils s'étaient quelques peu chamaillés à propos de l'unique membre féminin de l'équipage : Dudley soutenait qu'elle devait être la petite amie de son personnage tandis que Harry préférait qu'elle soit la petite amie du sien.

Dudley s'était alors énervé :

-Non ! C'est à moi d'avoir une chérie !! Je suis le plus fort et toi tu es tout maigre !

-Ça n'a rien à voir !! avait alors répondu Harry

-Si, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que dimanche dernier Judith m'a embrassé !

Judith était une fille de leur école, un jolie fillette brune de 8 ans avec des tâches de rousseur et des couettes. Le ton de Dudley était empreint d'une certaine supériorité.

- Elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche derrière le toboggan du parc quand maman ne regardait pas ! Moi je suis un vrai aventurier car je sais embrasser les filles comme Indiana Jones. Toi tu sais même pas le faire.

-Bien sûr que si je sais embrasser ! Avait répondu Harry,indigné.

-C'est pas vrai !!

Piqué au vif, Harry avait alors fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus intelligent sur le moment : il s'était approché de son cousin et avait rapidement posé ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. L'autre était resté un moment sans bouger les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser finit par dire Dudley d'une petite voix. Dans le feuilleton de maman, les gens ne s'embrassent pas comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas embrasser Harry !!

Puis le blond s'était approché et avait posé ses lèvres tout contre les siennes tout en le tenant par taille. Harry se souvenait encore de la sensation des mains du garçon sur ses hanches et du goût des lèvres un peu sucrées.

Finalement ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à expérimenter le goût interdit des lèvres de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Mrs Dursley les surprenne en entrant brusquement dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui Harry savait que gênée, elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Mr Dursley mais elle l'avait puni un bon mois dans son placard et il avait eu l'interdiction formelle de rejouer avec Dudley.

C'était depuis ce jour là que Dudley avait commencé à grossir et à le détester véritablement songea Harry.

Et lui !? Le baiser l'avait-il changé ?

* * *

Boutique «Farces pour sorciers facétieux», 13 février. 20H00

Harry posa avec soulagement le dernier carton de boites à flemme dans la réserve.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, on y serait pas arrivé sans toi ! Dit en Ron en lui souriant, un carton dans les mains. Hey ! ….Harry !?

Harry émergea un peu perdu :

-Hum … désolé Ron je pensais à un truc.

Ron haussa les épaules en le regardant étrangement puis il tourna ses yeux vers l'horloge murale :

-Oula !! il est déjà 8 heures !! Le magasin de Mme Guipure ferme dans une demi-heure !! Je vais prévenir George qu'on s'en va, tu m'attends dehors Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête et prit sa veste pour partir. Une fois dehors, ses pensées prirent à nouveau le même chemin que depuis le début de la journée : il ne cessait de penser à ce drôle de rêve. Il avait une drôle d'impression au creux du ventre : un peu de peur sans doute.

Il avait beau retourner le problème en tout sens il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : les baisers échangés avec son cousin étaient sans doute innocents; mais qu'il l'avaient aussi beaucoup marqués. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec les filles : entre Cho qui lui avait seulement laissé le souvenir d'un baiser «humide» et d'une dispute houleuse, et Ginny qui l'avait quitté quelques jours auparavant ….les filles restaient toujours un mystère pour lui.

Ginny ...

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, depuis le début il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle. A chaque fois qu'il avait été sur le point de lui donner autre chose qu'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, il lui semblait voir Ron qui le regardait, déçu et dégouté. Et il se sentait si mal par rapport à son meilleur ami qu'il ne parvenait à rien faire d'autre avec elle que de parler quidditch …

Aucune autre fille ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. A presque 18 ans il n'avait jamais éprouvé ni désir ni amour envers une fille ….

Peut-être que le problème … son problème venait de là. De cette drôle d'envie dont il prenait seulement conscience maintenant.

Il l'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car Ron sortit de la boutique avec un air soucieux.

-Tu crois qu' une robe ça plaira à Hermione ? Elle en porte pas beaucoup.... peut-être qu'un livre …

- Bien sur que si ! répondit Harry, offrir un livre à sa copine le jour de la saint-Valentin c'est pas très romantique ...enfin je crois ; murmura-t-il rapidement.

Ron finit par être convaincu mais quand ils arrivèrent chez Mme Guipure il se remit à douter devant la quantité astronomique de robes, jupons et capes de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles …

Harry aussi commença à se dire qu'un livre c'était peut-être pas si mal.

Au fond de la boutique, Mme Guipure cousait des pièces de tissu rose sur une splendide robe fuschia supportée par un mannequin de bois. Elle les salua rapidement la bouche remplie d'aiguilles.

Armé d'un amour sans limite, Ron se mit à chercher avec courage dans la pile de robe du soir. Harry commença à l'aider quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Par réflexe, Harry leva la tête des froufrous de soie orange et se figea devant les yeux gris du nouvel arrivant. Le garçon aux visage pointu en face de lui eut un sourire moqueur :

-Tiens tiens, je crois que le destin s'acharne à nous faire rencontrer ici Potter ! La voix était toujours aussi trainante qu'à Poudlard.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu surpris : il n'avait détecté aucune insulte dans les paroles de l'ancien serpentard.

Ron arriva juste à ce moment là, une robe mauve dans les bras.

-Hey Harry ! Qu'est-ce ce que tu pense de …. il s'interrompit un peu surpris de voir le blond. Ils attendirent, les sourcils froncés : la remarque cinglante que devait normalement faire Malefoy se faisait attendre …

Puis Harry et Ron, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, regardèrent le jeune homme passer à côté d'eux sans rien dire, pour s'adresser à Mme Guipure:

-Bonsoir Madame, ma mère m'envoie vous demander si sa robe sera prête pour demain matin …

-Bien sûr ! Assura la femme d'une voix mielleuse, je la lui apporterai en main propre demain matin à la première heure !

-Elle en sera ravie. Soyez certaine qu'elle s'empressera aussitôt de vanter vos talents à ses amies … ajouta Draco en regardant la longue et délicate robe Fuschia qui sublimait le vieux mannequin de bois.

La petite sorcière replète en rougit de plaisir et salua chaleureusement l'héritier Malefoy à grands renforts de «Passez une bonne soirée jeune homme», «Saluez aussi vos charmants parents»., «vous de même» ….

Drago Malefoy s'apprêtait à sortir quand il avisa la robe mauve toujours dans les bras de Ron (lui et Harry étaient tellement surpris qu'ils étaient restés figés).

-C'est pour Granger ? s'enquit-il Je croyais qu'elle aimait le bleu ….

Harry se souvint (vaguement) qu'une fois Hermione portait une barrette bleue. Ron dû avoir la même idée car bientôt il s'éloigna vers les robes bleues, toujours trop sonné pour parler.

Harry allait suivre le même chemin quand Malefoy l'attrapa par la manche. Il se retourna et vit le blond baisser les yeux et se mordre les lèvres comme s'il hésitait ...

-Est-ce que tu ….hum... tu voudrais prendre le thé chez moi demain ?Chuchota -t-il précipitamment , je dois te dire quelque chose... quelque chose d'important …Seul à seul. Mais parents ne seront pas là si c'est de ça dont tu as peur. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry hésiter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de tes parents répondit aussitôt Harry en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Malefoy. Et je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire chez toi qui ne puisse pas être dit ici !

-Je t'attendrais à l'heure du thé… Le blond n'avait toujours pas osé le regarder en face... fais comme tu veux !

Puis il le regarda dans les yeux une ou deux secondes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais il se contenta de tourner les talons et de quitter la boutique.

Harry repensa à cette brève entrevue tout le long du retour. Retour pendant lequel Ron ne cessa de vanter la beauté de la suuubliiimeuuuhh robe bleue qu'il avait trouvé et que Hermione allait a-do-rer !!Ils commentèrent aussi longuement le comportement de la sale fouine (Ron pensa qu'il devait avoir peur de Harry). Bientôt il se séparèrent, le roux retourna dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec George tandis que Harry gagna le square Grimmaurd.

12 square Grimmaurd, 14 février : 2h15

Harry ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Il savait que comme d'habitude il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir plus de quelques heures. D'autant plus que cette nuit là, il avait des tonnes de choses dans la tête. En particulier la chose si importante dont Malefoy voulait absolument lui parler.

Devait-il y aller ou pas ….?

Pfffff … Bien sûr qu'il allait y aller, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit à Ron (ce dernier serait capable de l'empêcher d'y aller ou de s'inquiéter toute la soirée pour lui au lieu de profiter de sa petite amie le jour de la St-Valentin !). Harry savait que c'était dangereux mais Malefoy avec son air gêné et mystérieux avait beaucoup trop titillé sa curiosité.

Peut-être voulait-il juste récupérer sa baguette !?

Il en était hors de question : Harry s'y était habitué et il la trouvait juste à son goût.

Harry se retourna pour la énième fois laissant son regard se perdre dans les motifs fleuris du papier peint

Peut-être voulait-il lui faire une déclaration d'amour !? Après tout, demain c'était la saint-Valentin.

Cette idée fit pouffer de rire Harry. Il se disait que le manque de sommeil commençait vraiment à le rendre dingue pour avoir des idées pareilles quand le rêve de la nuit dernière revint à lui.

Et il se demanda doucement ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Malefoy ….

Ce gars n'avait probablement jamais embrassé personne.

Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard et si Drago Malefoy avait eu une petite amie il l'aurait sans doute sût. Non à part une légère complicité avec Pansy Parkinson, Harry était sûr que le blond n'avait jamais été proche d'une fille de sa vie.

Le blond serait sans doute timide, il le voyait bien derrière sa carapace de sale fouine, le petit garçon à sa môoman qui venait chercher les robes qu'elle commandait.

Il se mettrait sans doute à trembler quand Harry s'approcherait, comme dans la boutique de Madame Guipure lorsque il avait attrapé la manche de Harry.

Il le voyait presque mordiller tout doucement sa lèvre inférieure ...si rose ...si tendre... Il passerait ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Lui les glisserait autour de la taille mince. Peut-être résistera-t-il au début : Malefoy était du genre insolent, sans doute un caractère hérité de son côté Black..

Sirius aussi était comme ça ...

Penser à son parrain le fit rougir de honte.

Que penserait Sirius si il le voyait avoir de telles pensées envers un garçon ?…. pire envers Malefoy ?

Il secoua la tête en espérant remettre ainsi de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était juste ce rêve bizarre qui le déconcentrait, bientôt il l'oublierait et la vie reprendrait son cours comme avant !!

Mais l'image du blond restait imprimée en lui. Juste un peu se dit-il bientôt, juste encore un peu.

Il resta une bonne partie de la nuit à imaginer la sensation du corps mince et pâle contre le sien. Tout en se disant que bien à l'abri de son lit, au fin fond de sa couette ni Ron, ni Sirius ni personne n'en saura jamais rien ….

Manoir Malefoy, 14 février : 15h45

Il était là finalement.

Harry regarda éberlué le haut portail de fer forgé qui interdisait l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. De hautes haies l'entouraient dans le but sans doute de cacher sa vue aux moldus qui passeraient par là. Mais on pouvait toujours voir les tourelles de pierres grise qui étaient, à l'image de leur propriétaires, hautes, fines et élégantes.

Harry savait qu'il était beaucoup trop en avance, mais la journée qu'il avait passé enfermé chez lui à se demander si il devait venir ou pas avait eu raison de ses nerfs. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux foncer ….. il improviserait ensuite, comme d'habitude.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il était là, devant le manoir sa réaction lui paraissait totalement suicidaire. Cela avait surement un rapport avec sa nuit agitée.

Comment pouvait-il regarder Drago Malefoy après avoir passé la nuit à l'embrasser en rêve ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre au bord de la route, hésitant. Et si ce n'était qu'un piège tendu par Lucius Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago Malefoy choisissait la même voie que son père.

Puis il se rappela la façon dont Malefoy avait mordillé sa lèvre dans la boutique hier soir et une drôle de sensation naquit quelque part dans son ventre. Comme si son ventre se remplissaient de flammes liquides et qu'elles le léchaient de l'intérieur. Cela chatouillait, cela faisait mal. En fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. C'était nouveau. Ça avait commencé hier soir quand il s'était mit à penser au blond ….d'une autre façon. Il secoua la tête brutalement : non ! Il ne valait mieux pas y penser !

Il finit par prendre le chemin jusqu'au portail. Tant pis pour l'heure : il dirait à Malefoy qu'il ne pouvait pas venir plus tard à cause d'un rendez-vous. Il s'inventerait une petite amie ….

Arrivé devant le portail, celui-ci s'ouvrit tout seul. Harry suivit le chemin de pierres blanches jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement sans qu'il eut le temps de monter sur le porche.

Sur le pas de la porte, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier grise, Drago Malefoy le regardait de haut.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à venir !

- Hum....j'ai hésité …. grogna Harry.

Le blond eut un haussement de sourcil puis il attrapa Harry par le poignet et l'entraina dans le couloir sans autre forme de cérémonie. Un peu surpris Harry se laissa conduire : la main contre son poignet était fine et délicate...

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon tapissé de teintures bleues. La pièce était meublée de consoles, table basse, tableaux et miroirs richement décorés. Les fenêtres était presque entièrement cachées par de lourds rideaux, assombrissant le salon. Il s'en dégageait une ambiance plus …. intime. Harry déglutit. Malefoy passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Assied-toi Potter, l'invita aimablement le blond. Harry s'assit sur le canapé de velours bleu, gêné... et dire que Malefoy vivait dans ce luxe depuis sa naissance. Le garçon en question s'assit à côté de Harry en tordant ses mains sous la nervosité. Harry sentit grossir les flammes dans son ventre, il se détourna du profil fin du jeune homme.

Malefoy se racla la gorge et lui parla en fixant ses pieds:

-Je vais aller droit au but (la voix trainante fit frissonner Harry) ….Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes, et particulièrement des dettes envers toi Potter. Je voudrais la rembourser. Demande moi ce que tu voudra !

Harry le regarda sans rien comprendre.

-De quelle dette tu parles ?

-Tu m'a sauvé la vie à Poudlard Potter !! Ma vie n'a donc aucune importance pour toi pour que tu ne t'en souvienne même plus ! S'indigna Drago Malefoy, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Euh ...non c'est juste que je pensais pas que tu comptais ça comme une dette …. mais laisse tomber! Je ne veux rien de toi.

Harry se leva rapidement avec la ferme intention de quitter au plus vite le manoir. L'odeur du jeune homme, un parfum sans doute couteux, la chaleur de son épaule contre la sienne, sa voix.... tout cela contribuait à faire grandir les flammes dans son ventre. Il voulait partir tout de suite. Rentrer chez lui et échapper à la présence devenue nocive de Drago Malefoy.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva aussitôt, les yeux plissés.

-Je t'interdis de partir avant que tu ne m'aie dit ce que je dois faire pour rembourser ma dette ! Que veux-tu : de l'argent ? (Harry leva les yeux au ciel) Tu t'es inscrit à la formation d'auror c'est ça ? Mon père connait des gens ! Il pourra t'avoir une bonne place ! Tu pourrais avoir ton concours sans lever ta baguette magique.

-Non merci Malefoy, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître pour toi je préfère réussir par moi même ! Lança Harry, acide.

Il contourna le blond et essaya de sortir de cette pièce trop emplie de lui. Drago Malefoy se plaça alors devant lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille, mais que le garçon en face de lui était plus mince, plus délicat. Il plongea dans les yeux gris.

-S'il te plait Potter ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! Dis moi ce que tu veux, je ferais ce que tu voudra. Absolument tout...

Harry sentit qu'il se perdait quelque part dans les yeux d'orage. Il murmura d'une voix tremblante:

-Absolument tout ?

-Absolument tout ! Confirma le serpentard.

-Embrasse moi ! Harry sursauta lui même en entendant ses propres mots. Drago Malefoy en face de lui avait l'air surpris.

-Tu pense que ma vie vaut un baiser ? Déclara-t-il, méprisant.

Harry sentait les mains sur ses épaules, il voyait les lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent lentement.

-Certains baisers valent une vie murmura-t-il doucement, hypnotisé.

-C'est stupide !! Comment peut on donner sa vie pour un baiser !?

-Essayons ! …..je te dirais si ce baiser là vaut une vie....

Il vit Malefoy hésiter.... Puis le blond l'attrapa à nouveau pas le poignet et l'entraina dans l'escalier. Harry eut l'impression d'être en plein rêve : il allait embrasser Drago Malefoy.

L'idée aurait dû le dégouter, il n'aurai jamais dû venir. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard : la main fine et délicate le retenait prisonnier aussi surement que n'importe quelle chaîne.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre : grande et décorée de beaucoup (trop ?) de vert et d'argent. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler : il était dans la chambre de Malefoy.

L'autre lâcha son poignet et se tourna vers lui.

-Je préfère qu'on aille ici … au cas où mes parents rentrerais plus tôt ! Acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Harry crût rêver : depuis près de deux ans tout le monde s'acharnait à le traiter en adulte, il habitait seul dans sa maison, il suivait une formation pour devenir auror, il était indépendant financièrement depuis très longtemps.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été dépendant de quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ni enfant, ni adolescent. Comme si il était devenu adulte brutalement ...

Et Malefoy …. avait peur que ses parents les voient s'embrasser comme si ils étaient des enfants pris en faute. Malefoy l'invitait chez lui quand ses parents n'était pas là. Malefoy rendait ses jambes faibles et faisait trembler ses mains. Malefoy lui donnait l'impression que son cœur frisait la crise cardiaque et que sa cage thoracique n'était pas assez grande pour le contenir. En fait, il se sentait plus adolescent que jamais.

Harry vit Drago s'humecter tout doucement les lèvres.

-Tu veux qu'on s'assoit sur mon lit ? Sa voix était rauque, ses yeux le fuyaient.

Le brun hocha la tête, de toute façon, il se sentait incapable de parler ni de tenir encore debout, ni de continuer à respirer normalement.

Les deux garçon s'assirent sur le bord du lit vert (u_u...). Leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchaient. Harry se tourna vers le blond, tremblant :

-Si ...hum...si tu veux pas …

Le blond le coupa en passant maladroitement son bras autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux gris le fixaient, troublants et troublés. Puis ils s'approchèrent tout doucement incapable de détacher leur regards, trop surpris pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer.

Et Harry sentit les lèvres roses se poser sur les siennes, il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa joue, le corps pâle contre le sien. Le bras sur son cou ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Quand il reprit finalement son souffle, il lui semblait que son ventre faisait des triples looping (boucle piqué avec quadruple salto arrière) et que son cœur avait raté beaucoup de battements. La respiration de Drago était saccadée, la sienne aussi....

Le blond le regardait à la fois terrifié et désireux de continuer. Alors Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille et il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres : il voulait sentir la langue de Drago contre la sienne.

La sensation était visiblement nouvelle pour le serpentard qui poussa un petit gémissement surpris et Harry eut aussi l'impression que c'était son premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel ….

Au bout de quelques baisers, Drago se détacha de Harry et bascula en arrière sur le lit. Ses yeux était fermé et ses cheveux d'or pâle formaient comme un halo autour de son visage pointu. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Tu tremble murmura-t-il

- Toi aussi ...

Harry s'allongea à côté de Drago, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Il tourna finalement le visage vers l'autre garçon, celui ci le regardait. Il le vit tendre la main pour lui enlever ses lunettes et les poser un peu plus loin sur le lit. Harry ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté là, allongé sur le lit à regarder ….se noyer dans les yeux gris. Ils s'étaient aussi embrassé.... beaucoup. Beaucoup trop car à la fin leurs lèvres étaient rouges et sensibles, Drago tremblait toujours et Harry avait la sensation que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute l'Angleterre.

Le bruit d'une porte quelque part dans le manoir les fit sursauter.

-Mes parents ! Quelle heure est-il ? Drago s'était brusquement relevé et il s'évertuait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les recoiffer.

Harry se dit que pour lui la coupe de cheveux passerait inaperçue (fallait que je la mette xD). Il se leva à son tour un peu groggy, comme si pendant un moment le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui, aucune envie d'arrêter les frissons qui couraient le long de son dos.

Drago s'était précipité devant son miroir pour vérifier l'état de ses cheveux. Bientôt il se retourna vers lui et eu un moment d'arrêt.

-Potter ….sa voix était un doux murmure.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort si c'était possible.

Puis on tapa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit doucement.

-Drago !? Je ne te dérange pas ? Juste pour te dire que …

Narcissa Malefoy s'interrompit brutalement en voyant Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, que son mari avait tenté de tuer plusieurs fois dans la chambre de son fils.

-Mr Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous … Drago ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous nous rendriez visite aujourd'hui. Lucius !! (l'homme apparut aussitôt a côté de son épouse) Regarde qui est là !

-Mr Potter ! Le sorcier lui lança un drôle de regard.... Quelle surprise ! A quoi devons-nous cette ….immense joie ?

l'avais invité....pour...parler de l'école, tout ça....ce que devenait les autres….

Harry devait avouer que Drago mentait mieux que lui, aussi il se contenta de hocha la tête.

-Il me semble que vous êtes un peu trop jeunes pour être nostalgiques ….répliqua Lucius Malefoy, les yeux plissés.

-Voyons Lucius, cesse de les embêter ! Vous resterez bien prendre le thé avec nous Mr Potter ?

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy était douce et Harry se souvint que Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué grâce à son mensonge. Il eut beaucoup de mal à refuser mais l'idée de rester prendre le thé avec les parents de Drago Malefoy juste après l'avoir embrassé une bonne partir de l'après-midi ne le tentait pas trop. Après qu'il eut refusé poliment, Drago proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie et ils partirent dans les couloirs.

Harry se demanda ce qu'on devait dire à un garçon qui se trouvait être son ancien pire ennemi juste après l'avoir embrassé. La traversée des couloirs et escaliers se passa dans le silence.

- Tu avais tord Potter! déclara finalement Malefoy en ouvrant la porte du manoir. Un baiser ne vaut pas ma vie !

Harry sentit quelque chose se déchirer doucement dans sa poitrine : pourtant il lui semblait que Drago avait apprécié, qu'il avait tremblé comme lui, qu'il ressentait aussi les flammes dans son ventre. Il s'apprêta à partir, la mort dans l'âme …. seul.

Comme si le blond avait deviné ses pensées il l'attrapa par le poignet. Les rougeurs sur ses joue et sa manie de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur le garçon en face de lui témoignaient de sa gêne.

-J'ai dit qu'un baiser ne suffisait pas à racheter ma vie.....il en faudrait plusieurs acheva-t-il rapidement.

Harry sentit son cœur se remettre à battre et il prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains pour pouvoir croiser les yeux gris.

-Oui chuchota le brun contre la bouche du serpentard ...un bon milliard de baisers.

L'autre le repoussa brutalement :

-Mes parents sont là s'indigna-t-il !! Je viendrais chez toi demain !

Et il referma brusquement la porte. Laissant un Harry au cœur battant et avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

* * *

Harry transplana et en arrivant au 12 square Grimmault, il se dit que la maison serait moins vide quand Drago Malefoy arriverait. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé sans vraiment savoir quoi faire,il ne cessait de penser à l'après-midi passée près du serpentard.

Il devait se sentir mal … il devait se sentir dégouté, coupable, …..incroyablement bien, serein et impatient d'être au lendemain.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, la drôle de sensation était toujours dans son ventre, le goût de Malefoy était toujours sur ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses bras était toujours sur son cou.

Il poussa un long soupir et écarquilla les yeux horrifié !!

Par merlin !!! Ron allait le tuer quand il lui annoncerait qu'il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy !

* * *

Finit !!

Oui c'est court ! Si ça vous plait je pourrais peut être eventuellement faire une suite avec (entre autres) la réaction du rouquin ^^.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
